falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hour of Power: Ross' Crusade
The Hour of Power is a National Radio Show affiliated with the Faithful Falleen Distributist Party. The talkshow is the successor of the previously Verzoonium-based World Over Radio, which was hosted by Raymond Arroyo before the merge. The show is normally headed by Fr. Charles Coughlin, a known Christian Priest from Cartria, and is aimed at an inter-faith audience. Even so, the show has a large Christian undertone. Its primary audience is believed to be in Delnour, Entloland, and Jalbetrer. Originally posted by Fr. Coughlin: Good evening, my friends. I am your host, Fr. Coughlin, as usual. I must beg your indulgence in order to take you to the political scene today. I'm sure you're all aware of the situation the Empire is in today. The alleged "Conservatives", Corporatists at best, the Devil's handimen, have driven our Nation into the ground. Mr. Brokenshire, who I am sure is of little faith, throws blames to these people and those people, if only the wrath of the Falleen people is spared from him for a few moments. Our people hunger in the streets, our brave soldiers continue to fight and die to maintain a minimal level of law and order in foreign lands. This is what war has done to us. Who wants war? The Christian does not want war, the Fourist does not want war, the Muslim, the Pagan, and the Jew does not want war. No, it is the Communist who wanted war. And so, years ago, we, the righteous soldiers of the Creator, drove them back to the Hell from which they came. But war has its costs. New elections were called, and we all had high hopes for a conglomerate of people coming into the Government to lead us to recovery and prosperity. But we were greated by an amalgamation of fake Conservatives, Liberals, Fascists - Corporatists. My personal friend, Mr. Ross entered the Chamber for the first time, bright eyed and excited to bring change to Falleentium, with his friend, Mr. Whitehouse, a far more experienced politician, and the Labour Democrats. But my friend, Mr. Ross, found himself soon disappointed. Corrintrin was not a place of God or a place of change. It was a bureaucratic, dictatorial place. Mr. Brokenshire kept Mr. Ross and his colleagues "out of the loop". He waited years to present a half-baked budget in which he cut funding to the education system, the justice system, the police, and every public service in between. To be brief, Mr. Brokenshire through morality and love for this country out of the window when money became tight. When money became tight, he came for you and me. He tried to take more of our protectors off the streets, he tried to deprive our little poor children of a good education, which they hold a right to, and he deprived us collectively of a fair justice system. Mr. Brokenshire is not a Conservative - he's a Corporatist. Thank God, an alliance within the Chamber struck his Godless bill down. So what did Mr. Brokenshire do? How did Mr. Brokenshire respond to this clear "No" to this perfidious bill? He abused his power as a means of enforcing his bill upon the people of Falleentium. He took the Nation hostage by waiting, and he hoped to throw a horrendous bill before a depraved and desperate Chamber to force them to sign away Falleentium's soul. Thank God once more, the Imperial Senate would not stand for this. Then, the Chamber encouraged Mr. Brokenshire to abandon his vile crusade against the Falleen people, after he became an abandoned and broken man. Yet, here this man comes before the people of Falleentium again. He is running again under his false Conservative ticket, the ticket of the Devil more likely. Where have we gone as a Nation that this man is even considered a viable option for this Empire? I'm not sure, but it is not the path of God, the path of the Four. I have my friend, Mr. Ross here tonight, and he has a special announcement tonight. I will open this up to him for a moment. Originally posted by Bob Ross: Thank you, Father, my friend. I'm reluctant to call Mr. Brokenshire one in league with the Devil, but he is a liar, a false Conservative, a man who is in league with organizations of hatred, and he possesses much hatred on his own. Surely, these are all Devilish qualities. Perhaps Mr. Brokenshire is the Devil's favored candidate. He certainly isn't the Falleen's candidate. I've always said that we don't make mistakes, we make happy accidents. Electing Brokenshire the first time was a happy accident. Let's not make it a mistake. That's why, we the people are going to beat him. We true Conservatives are going to bring Conservative, faith-filled values to Corrintrin. We're going to protect the cultures of each and every State, and their individual right to self-determination from the Van Rompuy Mob and it's arms, the UFID and the NFO. We'll beat the devils out of Corrintrin. We will be tough, but fair to Hastiga and Veldunium. We will block any and all attempts at a Dominion, and any further diplomatic humiliation of the Falleen Empire. We will bring time-tested solutions to new problems. We will protect the rights of the Worker, the Farmer, the small Businessman from the snares of the monopolies. We will establish a legal system which recognizes and protects the sanctity of human life, from conception until natural death. We will fundamentally restore hope to this country. If I become your next Imperial Chancellor, I will open talks for any Territories which seek ascendance to Statehood, and the equal prestige among this brotherhood of the Union. And finally, I will initiate the final works of reconciliation between the Union and Haals. The security if Haals and Verzoonium, the two major danger zones in the Union at present, shall fundamentally be gauranteed. We will launch a Crusade against corruption and dispair. We will Crusade against the liars, the deceiving, false Conservatives, and the people who wish to take Faith out of the public sphere. We will Crusade against the parties of hatred. We will fundamentally take Falleentium back from it's cold shouldered, Corporatist masters. We will break every single chain in this Great Country, the chains created by the Corporatists. Our time is now, and we, the Faithful people of Falleentium will seize it. This is all that I promise you if I am given the great honor of serving you in Corrintrin. Now, I've taken up too much of your time with the dear Father. Thank you, and God bless you all. Good night. Category:The Imperial Constitution